


Stalling

by dirkharley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drinking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkharley/pseuds/dirkharley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled: "Feelings Are Gay And They Never Stop".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalling

**Author's Note:**

> from an ask meme, the prompt was "destined to only fall in love with each other when they are drunk"
> 
> this is like two years old but it's (kinda?) fluffy and i forgot to post it before so here it is

“You know,” Vriska said, “you _really_ should have told me how much of a lightweight you were.”

Feferi was laying with her legs on top of Vriska’s and her head hanging off the edge of the couch, long hair pooling messily on the floor. She snorted at the comment, but was otherwise silent.

"I probably wouldn’t have let you drink _nearly_ as much as me. At least I can hold my liquor.” She emphasized that by taking a healthy swig from her bottle, which then emptied. She frowned at it before kicking her legs to push Feferi’s off. The motion sent her toppling onto the floor in slow motion, and Vriska couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

"See what I mean? Totally trashed.”

As she stood up to get herself another drink, Feferi latched onto one of her legs with a quick sweep of her arm. Vriska yelped and found herself scrambling to avoid falling, bracing herself on the arm of the couch. Feferi’s already present grin widened and a bubbling laugh escaped her lips.

“You sea-m a little bit tipsy yourself!” She tightened her hold on Vriska’s leg, rolling onto her back to stare up at her. Her balance seemed to be a little off after all, and even though Feferi’s cheeks were thoroughly flushed with intoxication, Vriska could feel a small blush creep into her own face as she looked down at the girl wrapped around her.

“Are you going to let me go any time soon?”

Feferi stuck her tongue out in response, tugging on the pant leg in front of her.

“No way! Come down here. Let’s talk aboat our,” she giggled softly before continuing, “ _eelings_! If you even have any.”

Vriska brushed a stray hair out of her face. “What? Of course I have feelings. Just none that aren’t completely _awesome_. I have the best feelings around, thank you very much.”

After another strong tug to her pant leg, Vriska sighed and unceremoniously dropped to the floor next to Feferi. She placed her empty bottle an arm’s length away and turned to face her friend, who was now propped up on her elbows and staring intently at her.

"What are you looking at?” She snapped, a bit more fiercely than she intended to. Feferi didn’t seem fazed by it, though she was swaying slightly from side to side.

“I was just thinking. It’s reel-y nice to hang around with you! Just the two of us, for no pacific reason.” She smiled, flicking one of her own empty bottles and tipping it over. “Except to get fintastically wasted.”

She reached out her hands to grab Vriska’s between hers, using them to pull herself up into a sitting position and then holding them up between them. “Waterboat you? Do you think we’re becoming betta friends?”

Vriska definitely felt her face heating up, and with the two of them sitting so close together, she wasn’t sure whether it was the alcohol, or something else.

“I think,” she started, carefully speaking slower so as not to slur her words, “that your fish puns are going into overdrive. I can barely tell what you’re saying on a regular basis, let alone now! Tone it down, your highness.”

Feferi laughed. “Is that an order?”

Vriska shrugged. “I’m just looking out for you. We can’t have our future empress spouting legislation at her populace and not have them understand her, can we?”

“Was that a water pun?” Feferi’s eyes widened, as did her grin.

Jerking her hands out of Feferi’s, Vriska crossed her arms across her chest. “No way. It’s a turn of phrase. Perfectly non-nautical in nature.”

“You’re adorabubble.” Feferi said, reaching her arms out to balance them over Vriska’s shoulders.

“No I’m not.” She averted her gaze from Feferi, who was taking up most of her field of vision.

“Shore you are! It’s written all over you. You would have to be a floudering idiot not to sea it.”

Vriska felt one of Feferi’s arms move and her hand grazed her neck. She whipped her gaze back to look in front of her, where Feferi’s expression had shifted from excitement to fondness. Her smile was much softer, and her eyes focused on where her hand was touching Vriska.

“I minnow it’s sudden, but. I reel-y like you, Vriska.” Her voice was quiet, but still audible, and Vriska’s eyes widened as she was left speechless.

They sat in still silence for a moment before Vriska responded, her voice wobbling slightly. “Well, yeah. Of course. Who _wouldn’t_ like me, right?”

She brought one of her hands up to take Feferi’s, and gave it a squeeze.

“And I guess you aren’t too bad your _shell-f_ , fish girl.”

Feferi’s grin was back in full force as she leaned forward, tossing herself onto Vriska and bringing them both back to the floor with a resounding thud.


End file.
